In the past, a vehicle operator could quickly check the status of the door locks of a motor vehicle by manipulating the door handle to try and open the door. Today, however, many vehicles incorporate a capacitive unlock feature in the door handles so that grabbing any handle unlocks all the doors. This makes it difficult to determine the lock status of the vehicle doors from outside the vehicle. This document relates to a new and improved lock status display system that provides a visual indication of that status to the vehicle operator which may be quickly and easily viewed and understood.